Unexpected
by HelloKittyWriter363
Summary: REMAKE! Tori is a normal 14 year old human girl. Or is she...? When she finds out that she's secretly Irken, her life turns upside down. But it already was since she realized how weird her school is, a stalker named Dib, and mostly, a classmate who's Irken, too! What's in it for Tori in this crazy world? Zim/OC moment at the end. That pairing might never be processed.
1. Prologue

**Okay! Well, this is a remake of the story "Unexpected" I wrote a year ago. Anyway, here it is!  
**

* * *

****It was just another day on Earth, and I just woke up from my annoying alarm clock.

I turned it off and went back to sleep.

Until...

**BOOM!**

I sat up in my bed and looked out the window.

_What was that? _I wondered.

I searched my closet for an outfit to wear, and I found my usual outfit: A hot pink and black striped shirt and black jeans. And a dark blue necklace.

I went outside to see what that sound was. But everything outside...looked strange. On the sidewalk, there were people with green skin, black antennae, and huge, round eyes, in all sorts of colors.

"Who...who are you all?" I exclaimed.

"Don't you remember us, _Tori?_" Someone said.

Everyone stared at me as if I were some weird girl.

I then found some sort of space ship. It was purple, and some kind of weird sign on it...but I walked in it anyway.

"How do you work this thing?" I asked myself. Then, I found a bright green button that said 'GO' on it.

I pressed it, and the ship started shaking.

"What's happening?" I shouted.

The rocket soared to the sky, flying really fast.

I screamed with fear inside me. The motion of the rocket was making me go from side to side, banging my body a couple times. I closed my eyes tightly, and then...

**THUD!**

The rocket exploded, and I flew out of there, and I hit my head really hard on a brick.

"Ow! What the-"

Everything around me suddenly turned blurry.

**Reality...**

I woke up screaming.

"Thank goodness, it was just a dream," I said.

But then, I looked at my alarm clock: 8:10 AM.

"Crap, I'm late for school!"

I got changed and rushed downstairs. Coco ran from her bed to greet me.

"See you later, Coco!" I ran to the counter to get a granola bar, then I ran to the door, picking up my backpack.

I sprinted out of the house, on my way to school.


	2. The New Girl

**Okay, sorry if things don't turn out so well...I haven't really watched Invader Zim lately and I forgot a lot of things...so yeah. Anyway, just read on. **

* * *

I arrived to the classroom.

_Here I go, _I thought.

I sighed and walked into class.

"You must be the new girl," The teacher, Ms. Bitters said. "I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!"

Everyone just stared.

"Class, this is Tori. She's new here at school, so SHUT UP! Tori, go sit next to Zim in the back."

I did as she said, and I went to the desk near Zim.

But Zim looked strange...he had green skin, pale blue eyes, and black hair. Have I seen him before?

_Don't stare, _I thought.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Class was really boring.

I walked out of class. The halls were crowded with students, so I had to find a way to get through.

I pushed to doors open to the cafeteria, excited to see what it looked like.

But it wasn't so exciting once you saw it. The walls were dull and they were dirty.

I just picked up a lunch tray and moved up in line.

"ENJOY YOUR SLOP!" The lunch lady said.

I just got a fork and walked off, and then I noticed that Zim was sitting at a lunch table all alone.

_Maybe I should go sit with him...poor kid, _I thought.

"Hey! Aren't you Tori, that new girl?" Some guy came up to me. I think I saw him in class.

"Yeah, that's me! Who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Dib," He said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dib," I said, smiling nicely.

"Anyway...Wanna come sit at my table?" Dib offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to go sit with Zim over there." I didn't know if he would approve of that.

"Zim? But Zim's an alien!" He shouted, causing everyone to stare.

"Dib...everyone's sta-"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'M CLEARLY NOT!"

"That's because you are crazy!" A girl with purple hair holding a Gameslave yelled.

"I'm not crazy!" Dib yelled back. "Sorry, that's my little sister, Gaz."

"That's okay. Well, I'd better go eat lunch now. It was nice meeting you, Dib!" I left with my food.

I walked to Zim's table, and I just stared at how he played with his food with a fork.

"Hi, I'm Tori. You probably recognize me from class," I said, setting my tray down on the table.

"Go away, you filthy human," Zim said, looking away.

_That's really strange, _I thought.

"Well, you're not an alien, right?" I asked.

"No! I'm a regular human worm baby like everyone else!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, gosh."

Zim turned around to look at me, and his eyes lit up. "So, you're Tori...right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"I AM ZIM!" He screamed.

I started giggling a little bit. "Okay, you don't have to scream that!"

I was getting interested in Zim. I wonder what his story is...

* * *

Now it was 3:30, and I arrived to my house.

"Coco, I'm home!"

Coco came running, and she greeted me with a wag of her tail.

I just plopped onto the couch. Then I looked down at my necklace.

The chain was dark blue, and it had some kind of symbol on it.

"I wonder what this is for?" I said aloud.

Why do I never take it off? There must be some kind of story behind it.

And what up with that kid, Zim?


	3. On That Way

**Okay, well I've decided that I'm making some major changes to this story. I'm removing that part where the Vortians take over Irk, and whatever. So this story might have more or less chapters than the first version. Anyway, just read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING here except Tori and Coco. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

It was now a random Wednesday in April.

As I entered class, Ms. Bitters yelled, "TORI! You're late for class!"

"I'm sorry! I just...kind of overslept this morning," I said.

I took my seat next to Zim. There were equations and stuff written on the board.

"Now class, what's 1+15?" Ms. Bitters asked.

A girl raised her hand. "16," She said.

"WRONG! Dib?"

Dib had volunteered to answer. "Um...1,025?"

"CORRECT! Now class, you will have to do all 110 problems on pages 95 and 96, and then do the 1,110 problems on the next pages."

I opened the textbook to the pages she said.

_These are all just addition problems...no big deal, _I thought.

I started to work on the problems.

**1 hour later...**

I stood up to go turn in the paper.

"Tori, are you finished?" asked Ms. Bitters.

"Yeah," I said.

"Give me the paper."

I handed her the paper, and my face reddened.

"NO! Tori, these problems are ALL WRONG! Go correct these problems!"

I sighed, taking the paper and redoing everything.

**1 hour later...**

I went to go turn in the paper...again.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"It's lunchtime. Now class, GET OUT!" Ms. Bitters yelled.

I walked into the cafeteria, sitting next to Zim.

"Hey, Zim," I said, setting my backpack next to me.

"Hey," He replied.

I picked up my sandwich. It looked gross, because what looked like mud was dripping from it.

"I'm not eating this," I said, placing it back on the tray. "Anyway, how are things going for you?"

"Bad. Yesterday, I caught Dib spying on me," Zim said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dib thinks I'm an alien, but I'm not."

"Okay..." I said.

* * *

School ended. Yay.

I went upstairs to my room to do the stack of homework I was assigned.

But first, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

_This necklace...I've been wearing it forever, _I thought.

What would happen if I took it off?

I took the necklace off. Nothing happened.

Until...

I looked down at my arms. They were slowly turning green.

"What's going on...?" I asked.

I later felt my face start to take another form.

I looked in the mirror. I looked really different.

My skin was green, and my eyes were dark blue. My clothes were the same, though, except I was now wearing black boots and black gloves.

I'm not an alien...right?


	4. Zim's House

**In this chapter, things get a little intense...Tori tells Zim her secret, and she learns another one! What can happen?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here except Tori and Coco. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. This goes for all chapters!**

* * *

"If you mix fat with fat, what do you get?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Fat, NO DURR!" Dib said.

"WRONG! You get EXTRA CALORIES! Wait...is that right?"

Class was boring today. Ms. Bitters was giving us something she called 'The Fat Lesson'.

The bell rang. Dismissal! Yes.

"Okay class, GET OUT!"

Everyone ran out the door, happy that they were out of class.

I calmly walked outside and towards my house.

**Zim's POV:**

I was ready.

_I can do this, _I thought.

I saw Tori, and then I walked in front of her.

"Tori! Zim would like if you can come to his house right now!" I said with confidence.

"We have no homework today, right?" Tori asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Then okay," She said.

We took off together.

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

We arrived to Zim's house. I was creeped out because of all the gnomes that lead to the door.

"Here we are," Zim said, opening the door, and leading me in.

I set my backpack down, looking around.

"That's a cool necklace. Can I see it?" He asked.

"Uh...sure. But first...look at that dog!" I quickly set the pendant to 10 minutes and then I gave it to him.

Zim looked closely at the pendant and stuff, and then gave it back to me.

_Should I tell him my secret? _I thought.

"Zim...I need to tell you something. The truth is that I'm-"

"Irken?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Because I am, too."

I watched as Zim took his contacts and wig off. He looked exactly like me in the bathroom.

"Wow," I said.

Later, he told me all about everything now that I found out what I really am. I learned that I should have a SIR unit.

"Okay, I should get going," I said. "Bye."

Zim just waved and I left.

* * *

I reached my house, and then Coco came to me.

"Hey, Coco," I said.

"Hiya, master!" Coco unzipped her dog uniform. She was a robot with purple eyes.

"You're a SIR unit?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I just stared at her. "Okay, I'm just gonna go."

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I took the necklace off, setting it to 1 hour. I looked at it.

_Where did this necklace come from, anyway? _I thought.


	5. Remembering: Part 1

Now it was Saturday. I was happy because it was a weekend.

It was cloudy and raining really hard today. Perfect.

Zim had called me and asked me if I can go to his house today. I accepted and now I'm going.

"Coco, I'm going to Zim's house. Wanna come?" I offered., grabbing my jacket.

"Sure!" Coco got her doggie suit and put it on.

I got an umbrella, and we left my house.

* * *

As I arrived to Zim's house, I knocked on the door.

A green dog came to answer the door. "HI! Do you have tacos?!"

"No..." I said, laughing a bit.

"GIR! Stop asking everyone for tacos!" Zim shouted. "Uh, hi, Tori."

"Hey, Zim," I said, closing up my umbrella and walking in.

"I'll take that," Zim said, taking my jacket as I took it off.

"Thanks. You're such a gentleman," I said.

"So...horrible day out there, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. It's really cold and rainy out there," I replied.

"Well, now that you know I'm Irken like you, why doesn't Zim show you his base?" Zim offered.

"Sure, I'd love to."

We went to the bathroom.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" I asked.

"See, you can either flush yourself down this toilet, or wash yourself in that machine," Zim said.

"Okay...I choose the laundry machine," I said.

I went inside and seconds later, I found myself in a huge lab with all kinds of cool gadgets and stuff.

"Wow...this is your base?" I said, looking around.

"Yeah. Let's go back up," He said.

We went up to his regular house, and I saw Coco running around with Gir.

"Sooo...What should we do now?" Zim asked.

"I don't know," I said. We both plopped down onto the couch. "What exactly is a SIR unit?" I asked.

"They're special robots that get the things you need. But GIR only brings piggies, waffles, and other random things," Zim explained.

"Wow, that's really weird. Why does he-"

I interrupted myself when I randomly fell off the couch, onto the floor. Everything blacked out. I think I fainted.

**Flashback...**

_Fourteen years ago, I was born on a planet named Irk. It is a planet a million miles away from Earth.  
_

_Thirteen years later, the Vortians, rivals of Irk, wanted to take over Irk to produce more room for their planet. Irk wanted to protect its citizens. That happened while the Invasions from Irk to other planets.  
_

**Reality...  
**

I opened my eyes, and I started to get up.

Zim was kneeling next to me. "Tori! What happened?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I...I think I remember...some of my past."

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Remembering: Part 2

**I'd just like to apologize if any IZ character is OOC.**** :P**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I opened my eyes, and I started to get up._

_Zim was kneeling next to me. "Tori! What happened?! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I...I think I remember...some of my past."_

* * *

__"What did you see?" Zim asked, helping me get up.

"I...I saw myself coming out of the gene bank. That's how I was born. Then, I saw the Vortians trying to conquer Irk, and the Tallest presenting the Invaders," I said.

"That's it?"

"Yeah...I think I need to go."

I got off the couch, grabbing my jacket and umbrella. "Coco! Let's go!"

Coco came running, holding all of these pizzas. "Okay!"

She jumped into her doggie suit, and I secured her leash onto her red collar.

"Well, I'll see you later Zim," I said. "Bye."

He just waved, and I walked away.

* * *

Now it was night.

I was on the couch, thinking about how I fainted.

That was really weird...what happened there?

"Master! What's wrong?" Coco asked.

"Nothing, Coco. Everything's alright," I said, smiling. "Now, go to bed."

"Okay! Good night!" Coco skipped to her bed.

I just lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Flashback...**

_I was walking around Irk, just looking around, with no problem in mind._

_Until then, I bumped into Tenn, another Irken girl.  
_

_"Tori! I was looking for you. The Tallest are sending you to Irk as an Invader," she explained.  
_

_"Why?" I asked, confused.  
_

_"Take this necklace. It'll disguise you as a regular human girl," Tenn said, giving me a dark blue necklace with a silver pendant. There was the Irken symbol on it, printed in red. The back of the pendant had a small digital screen on it, and two red buttons on the side.  
_

_"Thank you," I said, putting it around my neck. I then looked at my reflection in the pendant. I looked...different. Is that a human?  
_

_Tenn left and I just stood there.  
_

_**Later...**  
_

_Vortians were now all over the place.  
_

_"TORI!" Tallest Red screamed. "Get in that ship!"  
_

_I ran into the ship, and I didn't know what to do, so I pressed a bright green button that said 'GO' on it.  
_

_It blasted off, soaring into the sky, and then I crashed in a weird neighborhood.  
_

_"Where am I?!" I cried. I was suddenly thrown out of the ship, and I hit my head really hard on some random brick.  
_

_I then ran into a random house, and I shut the door. Inside, there was a little turquoise dog waiting for me.  
_

_My life just went on afterwards, raising myself as a human...  
_

**Reality**_  
_

I woke up, screaming.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I looked down at my necklace.

"Wait...I think I remember _everything!"_


	7. Rumors Spreading

Now it was Monday, the day of the week I hated the most.

I pushed the school door open, and I walked inside.

"Hey, Tori! Where's your boyfriend, Zim?!" A random girl teased.

"Boyfriend?! I don't have one," I said.

"Tori and Zim, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Haha! Maybe your little Zimmy misses you!"

"I can't believe she's dating that loser!"

I just ignored everyone who was making fun of me.

"Alright! Where did you guys hear that?!" I asked, yelling.

"I heard it from Zita," A boy said from the crowd.

I walked away, muttering Zita's name, and then I found her.

"Zita! Why did you spread that dumb rumor that Zim and I are dating?!" I said.

"I didn't! Jessica told me!" She said. "Don't hurt me!"

I walked off, looking for Jessica, and a minute later, I found her.

"Jessica! Did you spread this rumor?!" I asked.

"What rumor?" She asked.

"That Zim and I are dating!"

"No, I heard it from that dorky, paranormal-obsessed loser with the glasses. What's his name? Fib? Gib? Nib?"

"Dib! Okay?! That's Dib!" I walked off really fast.

Zim walked in, and then everyone was taunting him now.

"Zim! Did you hear?! Everyone is saying that we're dating!" I said.

"WHAT?! Zim and Tori are not DATING! Who said that first?!" Zim asked.

"Dib!" I exclaimed.

"DIB?! ZIM WILL GET HIS REVENGE!" He shouted.

"I hope," I said, and we both walked off to class.


	8. Secrets Exposed

**HELLO, PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! Unfortunately, I have to end the story here because I screwed up on one chapter, I'm taking out the Invasion part, and yeah. ****  
**

**Oh yeah, and I'm changing the ending.  
**

* * *

****Class was REALLY boring today.

I was just sitting in my desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

Suddenly, a note fell in my lap.

The paper was folded and it read:

_Tori,  
__Zim wants you to meet him in front of the bathroom!_

__I looked to the seat next to me, and it was empty.

"Ms. Bitters, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Sure. GET OUT!" She scolded.

I ran out the door, and made my way to the bathroom, until I arrived. Zim was standing there.

"Hello, Tori! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Last night, I had a strange dream. It was about my past," I said.

"What did you see this time?"

"Well, Invader Tenn found me and gave me the necklace I have on right now. The Vortians continued with their invasion, and they were all over the place. So the Tallest sent me to Earth, and then I hit my head on a brick and I lost my memory," I explained.

"That's your past?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

Awkward...

"Zim? I just wanted to say thank you," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being a great friend," I said, reaching over to give him a hug. I let go after a while.

"We should get back to class," Zim said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, Tori...I need to tell you something."

I started to pay attention. "What?"

"Ever since I knew you were Irken...I started to...like you..." Zim blushed a deep red as he said that.

"Really?" I said, stunned.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you do, then maybe I should do this."

Slowly, I leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened, but then he closed them, returning it to me.

We then pulled away, and as we did, we found the janitor staring at us.

"NO KISSING IN SCHOOL!" He screamed.

"Sorry!"

We both rushed back to class.

I was really happy to know my past now.

And Zim also came along later. I'm also happy to know that I have a friend who understands me.

All of this that happened recently was really...

_Unexpected._

**~The End~  
**

* * *

**YES! So that is the remake of Unexpected! If you're wondering, yes, I will delete the old version.  
**

**Anyway, now I will rewrite 'Killers and Life Issues'.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
